Say that you love me
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: One shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de SNK: Berth x Ymir.


_Holi a todos! Bueno este es mi primer lemon después de años de no hacer uno. Espero que les guste porque lo hice en la madrugada mientras no tenía internet. Dedicado especialmente para mis pequeños y pequeñas del grupo Levihanji en facebook. Pequeños pillines ustedes me hicieron esto lol._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin y los personajes no me pertenecen. (Si asi fuera, habría demasiados bebés y bodas en esa historia XD)._

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, aquella riña comenzó siendo una plática trivial entre los 2 jovenes. –Dime que no amas, Ymir. Anda dilo.- El joven de ojos grises exclamó un tanto exaltado.

-Lo nuestro solo es sexo casual, ¿Recuerdas?- Replicó la chica pecosa tratando de conservar su temple. –Ahora dimelo y mirame a los ojos- Bertholdt tomó del brazo a la chica con el propósito de que sus miradas se encontraran incluso aunque la chica lo evitara. ¿Cómo es que aquel acuerdo había pasado de un simple desetres a una necesidad para ambos?.

-Basta, Bertholdt.-La chica trató de zafarse sin éxito de la mano del pelinegro. -¿Qué intentas probar?- Sin duda, cuando Bertholdt se proponía algo ninguna fuerza sobrehumana podría hacerlo desistir. –Esto, Ymir- El chico comenzó a besar tiernamente los labios de la pecosa mientras que con sus manos acercaba a la chica tomandola de la cintura y aprisionándola para que no pudiera escapar. El sabía que Ymir opondría cierta resistencia. –¡Sueltame!- exclamó Ymir . –No hay nada más que decir Bertholdt, yo no…- El pelinegro no dejó terminar la frase de la chica acallándola con otro de sus besos; pero esta vez eran diferentes, cargados de deseo y pasión. Bertholdt no la besaba, devoraba lentamente los labios de la chica; si ella no lo decía por voluntad propia el tomaría medidas drásticas. Ymir trataba de apartarlo de ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba Bertholdt mordisqueaba su labio inferior. Un placer doloroso se apoderaba de ella y cedía ante él.

Los labios de la chica se tornaron rojos, unas gotas de sangre caían al lado de su comisura. La chica gemía de dolor y gozo al mismo tiempo; ella no quería que parara. Bertholdt lamió el liquido proveniente de sus labios y esto lo excitaba más.

Comenzó entonces a bajar hacia su cuello, su cuello cálido y delgado que lo invitaba a seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de su compañera.

–Dime lo que quiero oir, Ymir- susurró Bertholdt al oído de la chica mientras seguía besando su cuello. –B..Basta- gemía Ymir mientras cerraba sus ojos para entregarse al placer. –No lo dirás tan fácilmente ¿eh?- en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Ymir solo se limitaba a mirar los ojos de su compañero sorprendida por su determinación; sin duda alguna ver su lado dominante la complacía.

El chico continuó con lo suyo bajando lentamente desde su cuello hacia sus pechos. Se encontró entonces desabotonando las prendas de la pecosa . –Alto ahí- dijo la chica recobrando un poco su lucidez nublada por la pasión. –Oh lo siento, Ymir. Esta vez tú no das las órdenes- Berth tomó violentamente a la chica de la cintura y la lanzó contra la cama. Se abalanzó sobre ella tomandola de las manos y prosiguió a deshacerse de las prendas de la chica. Primero la blusa, luego el brassier. Observó los firmes pechos de la pecosa y extasiado comenzó a jugar con ellos, primero con las manos y luego los recorrió con su lengua, lamía estrepitosamente sus pezones y de vez en cuando los mordisqueaba. Su mano izquierda se dirigió hacia el sexo de la chica. Comenzó a sobar la zona mientras introducía sus dedos en ella. –Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo el chico al notar la parte íntima de la chica húmeda y cálida. El placer aumentaba cada vez, sentía que ese momento se acercaba. Berth se deshizo de las ultimas prendas de la chica y entró en ella. Ymir solo movía su cuerpo en conjunto con aquel mientras se aferraba a la espalda del chico. -¿Sigues sin amarme? –susurró el moreno al oído de la pecosa. –Yo..yo..no..- la chica se limitaba a soltar monosílabos tratando de ahogar las palabras que el pelinegro claramente deseaba escuchar.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y enérgicas. Ambos estaban sumergidos en un mar de sensaciones placenteras. El momento había llegado: el clímax. –Ymir, solo dilo. Dilo fuerte. Di que me amas.- replicó el chico mientras jadeaba al acercarse al nirvana del placer. –Ahh- la pecosa estaba envuelta en un trance placentero que le impedía articular palabra alguna. Los dos convulsionaron en múltiples orgasmos y exhaustos cayeron uno al lado del otro.

Bertholdt rodeó con sus brazos bien esculpidos el cuerpo escultural de la morena. –Algun día lo dirás- musitó mientras acariciaba su cabello. La pecosa volteó su rostro hacia él y exclamó: -Te amo Bertholdt Fubar. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Solo porque no lo diga no significa que no lo sienta.- le decía mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico alto y lo miraba con ternura.

Bertholdt se limitó a besar la frente de la chica y a acurrucarla entre su torso. Por fin había oído lo que siempre quiso y lo único que necesitaba: La dulce confesión de su bella Ymir.


End file.
